chronicles_of_athirufandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are reclusive creatures, and a mystery to most people, they are capable fighters, all trained archers from the time that they are strong enough to draw a bow. Some say they must use magic on their bows because they have a much better range than that of the longbows the Humans use. History The recorded history of the Elves begins approximately seven thousand years ago. It is largely unknown to the world of Men. From what little has been passed on, it is believed that the world was created by Amdis, the White Spirit, with Indrian, the God of the Sea, and Palasan, Goddess of the Earth. While Amdis is sometimes called King of Kings, Indrian and Palasan are thought of as the father and mother of the Elves respectively. Physical Description Elves, both male and female, are considered to be unusually attractive. Their skin is pale, and like Humans, their hair can vary from pale blonde to dark brown. Similarly, their eye colour will vary, although some hair/eye colour combinations are more common than others. Males are usually 5' 8" to 6' tall and females 5' 4" to 5' 8". On average, they weigh 150 pounds (females 135 pounds). They typically have fine features, narrow and elongated in comparison to those of the Humans with catlike eyes and ears. They reach physical maturity (that is to say, they do not age any more) at 50 can live to be over seven hundred years old before they give up their physical form and return to their essential form. First Elves (Eorithín) The first Elves created by Amdis, they are said to be one with the Ilarea. Grey Elves (Liathelhín) With hair ranging from blonde to silver, the grey elves are slightly taller than their woodland cousins. They are considered to be attractive even by Elven standards. Sylvan Elves (Dunelhín) Protectors of the forest, the Dunelhín were later called Wood Elves in the common tongue, although a literal translation of the Elvish Dun- prefix means brown. Dark Elves (Keirelhín) Sometimes known as black elves due to the pigmentation of their skin. They are a corrupted subcaste of the true elves, lacking their empathic nature. They are master hunters, able to track their prey over many miles. The dark elves are distinct from the deoraí, who were exiled. Abilities and Limitations An Elf's physical and mental abilities far exceed those seen in humans (though Riders come close). Speed and Dexterity One of the most amazing among their abilities is their speed. Although on average they move at approximately 30 feet per second, they can be fast enough to outrun an arrow shot by most trained archers (travelling approximately 200 feet per second). They are also agile enough to easily catch an arrow shot at them at a range of 750 feet. They are able to handle a sword in either hand or use a pair of fighting knives in both hands at the same time. When they speak aloud to each other, it has been said that it sounds like they are whispering unintelligibly. Strength Someone who didn't know any better might think that an Elf's fine bone structure must mean that they weren't very strong. However, they are strong enough to handle a longbow with a draw weight of about 180 pounds (compared to the longbows used by Sinarian Archers, which have an average draw weight of 140 pounds). Historically, young males would go off to hunt and kill a lone wolf (they will not take a wolf that is part of a mated pair) as part of their coming of age. Ultimately, physical strength is always going to come down to the individual Elf rather than secondary factors like their diet. Strength, of course, is not always physical. It is impossible for an Elf to die through physical starvation but the lack of food intake does alter their mental state. The Elves are not, as some would believe, vegetarian, but they will only kill to eat, and when in unusual circumstances. Senses An Elf's senses are far superior to those of a Human. Even whilst running at full speed, an Elf is able to keep an eye on their surroundings at all times. At night, they are able to see almost as clearly as most humans can during the day. Their depth perception is also considerably better. Their sense of smell and taste, intricately linked, are sensitive enough that they can identify specific flowers in the middle of a field at the height of spring. And they can smell the change in weather when rain approaches, even if the sky is clear. They take great delight in eating and drinking because their sense of taste allows them to taste the undertones of each flavour. Their hearing is so acute that they can perceive the falling of leaves in autumn. Telepathic abilities Although all Elves are able to communicate with one another telepathically, only some are able to use telekinesis, and still others are gifted with Foresight and Farsight. Combat Due to their keen kinesthetic abilities, Elves have a high natural ability in combat, whether it is wielding a sword, or using a longbow. Nature All Elves are able to manipulate the growth of trees and plants, to the point that they can create bridges between their treetop buildings just by working the energy force of the trees. They place great store in the stars, and what they say, depending on their position. Transcendence Like the Dragons, Elves can move between the spirit world and material world at will, and they are able to transport anyone or thing that they are in physical contact with. Language and Culture Language The language of the elves, in both spoken and written form, is intricately detailed, and hence complicated for outsiders to learn. In addition, all elves are able to communicate telepathically. The written form of the language is logographic. Culture Elvish society is ruled as a monarchy (with the Grey Elves being the ruling class), currently by Clan Amhuinn. Known Elves Grey Elves Clan Amhuinn Gurion Amhuinn Geiléis Amhuinn Odhran Amhuinn Órlaith Amhuinn Clan Angharad Éanna Angharad Eanrín Angharad Clan Behunin Tilya Behunin Dark Elves AliraCategory:Races of Athirù